The Dark Side Of Love
by xBlueWingedWolfx
Summary: What happens when Blake tell's Tori he doesn't want to be with her, but doesn't say the real reason why? And it turnes brother against brother! And could it lead to a death of a friend?...Sequel now up...True love and friendship
1. Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of they charater's in this story.**

**The bad side of love**

**Summerary:**

**What happens when Blake tell's Tori he doesn't want to be with her, but doesn't say the real reason why? And it turnes brother against brother!**

**Set about a 2 weeks ago**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**It was earlie in the morning when Tori was woken up by a knock at the door, she reached over and looked at her bedside clock: 4:35 a.m **

**"Who is bloodly calling at this time?"**

**She got up and walked out of her room and walked to her front door and answered it to find Blake there.**

**" Hey Tor.. er look i really need to talk to you"**

**"Blake it's not even 5 a.m can you come back later?"**

**"Er no it's really important." _Man she lookes great, no, no stay foucus you have to do this it's what's best for both of us_. he though to himself.**

**" Fine come in." _Why in the world is he here now, not that i don't jump to every chance to see him but still... _She snapped out of her thoughts as she turned on her living room light. **

**"Do you want any thing to eat or drink Blake?"**

**"Er no thanks" _Man this is so hard._**

**They both sat down on the sofa.**

**"Ok what's so important that you had to come round at 4:35a.m well now it's more like 4:45a.m"**

**"Look Tori you know how we have been getting really close latly." _Man this is gonna kill her._**

**_"_Yes wait a minuet are you asking me out!" _Oh my good it's finally happened could of picked a better time but oh well._**

**_" _No that's what i need to clear up, every one thinks we are more than friends, but i want you to know i don't want to be more than friends."**

**"What? But i thought you liked me as in more than a friend."**

**"I know but thats why i'm here to clear the air i me--" Tori cut him off.**

**She was trying so hard to hide her tears but they just came.**

**"I think you should leave."**

**"Look i'm sorry. I'll show my self out, i hope we can still be friends."**

**"I'm not so sure, you played me for a fool and i hate you for that, just go don't bother saying any thing else."**

**Blake got up and left. He watched her from out side the appartment.**

**"I hope one day i can tell you why i did this."**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**Present**_

**" Wow i havn't thought about that in a long time. Why, why did you have too play me for a fool. I loved you more than any thing else in the world."**

**Tori was down by the stream just out side ninja ops. She began to cry siliently, then Hunter walked along the path, he was heading for ops but he stoped, when he saw Tori crying.**

**"Oh Blake how could you do that to her." **

**By then everyone knew about what Blake had done and said to Tori. she pretented she didn't care, Kelly, Sensei, Shane and Blake were the only one's to fall for her trick. Dustin, Cam and Hunter could see she was still hurting. And they help her to deal with the pain. Over time Hunter become the one who spent lots of time with Tori. They did loads of theings together, swimming, surfing Hunter was even showing her how to ride a motocycle.**

**"Hey Tori you alright?" **

**"Yeah just thinking."**

**"About Blake?"**

**"Is it that easy to tell." She laughed slightly.**

**" Well you do care about him alot."**

**"No, i did care about him, i have no feelings for him any more!"**

**"Ok let's change the subject shall we, er what you doing later on."**

**" Er dunno probaly do some training. You?"**

**" Same havn't done any in a while. Me, Cam and Dustin are going to the beach later on if you wanna come?"**

**"What about Shane and Blake?"**

**"Well Shane is helping kelly with this new skating event and we thought it would be best if Blake didn't come."**

**"Well that's not fair, look i don't mind call him and invite just as long as i'm not near him for to long i should be ok." **

**"Your so strong Tori, you know that."**

**" I don't think so, i mean i've been hiding how i feel for so long i never show how i truely feel, well not any more, i wouldn't call that strong more like cowardness."**

**Hunter couldn't hold it in any longer, he drove in and kissed her on the lips. Tori was taken away with the passion. She never knew Hunter liked her this way. The kiss ended quckily but Tori learned in for more this one was a bit more longer but was cut short, due to Dustin bringing them back to reality with a load,**

**" Hunter? Tori?"**

**The pair turned around to see whirled round to see Cam, Shane, Dustin and Blake with his jaw swung open. He glared at Hunter and took step back almost falling . Hunter broke away from Tori and stood in front of her, "Bro...how long have you been there?" **

**Blake hissed, "Hunter how could you, you back stabber!" **

**Tori sighed, "Blake, what are you talking about?" **

**Blake looked at her and his eyes were filed with tears. " How could you do this Hunter you knew i still liked her!"**

**"If i remember correctly you left me, why does this matter to you .**

**"I love you! That's why it matters!"**

**Hunter nodded and whispered, "I love her too." **

**Blake sighed, "This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening."**

**"Bro...are you going to be okay?" **

**Blake glared and lunged for Hunter. He kicked Hunter in the stomach and then he punched him in the face.** **Then Blake ninja streaked out, leaving Hunter gasping for air. Everyone else ran over to Hunter. **

**"You ok bro?"**

**Hunter looked down and said " He looked so hurt and its all my fault, i'm his brother, i'm surpose to protect him from pain, not be the one causing it." Then he ninja streaked away.**

**Tori looked down at the floor to hide the tears coming down her face. "What have i done, this is my fault!" **

**" No, you couldn't help your feelings, no one can, it's just the way life is, this is no one's fault" said Dustin pulling her in close for a friendly hug.**

**Tori was shoocked that such words of wisdom came from Dustin.**

**"He's right Tori, this isn't your fault, plus Blake did leave you, he had his chance and blow it, he can't just expect to get you back when ever he feels like it!" said Cam putting his hand on her shoulder.**

**" But i still feel terribal, i have caused them both pain, phyiscaly and emotionaly." **

**"Tell you what, us three will go and look for Blake and try to calm him down and explain things." said Shane getting up from where he was sitting.**

**"Thanks guys for your help, but i'm the one who started this, so i should talk to him, but can you please find Hunter and make sure he's ok?"**

**" Yeah sure Tor... Call us if you need help." **

**"Will do." **

**All four of them ninja streaked out of there in differant directions. Then sensia walked out from the shadows.**

**"I have a bad felling about this, I hope Blake and Hunter's relationship is strong enough to make it though this."**

**To be continued **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES- I know it's a bit boring now but it get's better. Next chapter up soon!**


	2. Regreet

**Author's Notes- I know this one is sort but the next one is longer.**

**DOWN IN THE WOODS**

**"Hunter! Hunter where are you dude!"**

**"We wanna know your ok!"**

**"We know your out here!"**

**"Hunt"-- " I'm over here!"**

**" Hey man you ok?" asked shane with a worried look on his face when his eyes hit the once strong and brave ninja now tunred in to a broken guy, leaned against a rock with his knees hiddin his face.**

**"No not really, i have hurt my only brother and family in the world, i mean did you look at his eye's there were so many emotions running through them at once, anger, fear, betrayl, pain and i'm the one that caused it."**

**"Look man it isn't your fault, what happened, happened for a reason , it was ment to happen." said Dustin once again being muture and not a goofball**

**" But i'm the one that stared it, i knew i shouldn't of kissed her but i couldn't help it, i didn't even think about Blake. What kind of ninja doesn't even think about his own family. I don't deserve to wear this uniform! I shouldn't be a ranger!"**

**"Ok that's it, now your acting crazy, your a ninja cause you are a great person, kind, caring, protective, strong the list can go on.**

**"But"--- "But nothing com'on we'll take you back to ninja ops and sort this whole thing out. " said Cam**

**"Ok let's go."**

**They all pulled Hunter to his fett, then threy ninja streaked back to ops.**


	3. The truth

**Author's Notes- Hey hope u have revied each chapter if not please do, give me some tipstoo, if you want and tell me if there is any thing wrong thanks. xxx**

**ON A CLIF LOOKING DOWN AT THE BEACH**

**"Blake!"**

**"Blake please answer me, i need to talk to you!"**

**" I don't think there is any thing we need to talk about!" Shouted blake from a tree.**

**"Look i'm sorry, i never ment for you to see that."**

**"But you did it anyway!" he shouted as he jumped down from the tree.**

**Tori just looked down at the floor then at the sea.**

**" I don't see how you can care about how i feel you never cared before! So why do you now!"**

**"I do care!" shouted Blake while throwing a stone over the clif and into the sea.**

**" Yeah right, if i remember right, you were the one who didn't want to be anything more than friends!"**

**" Cause i was scared of losing you, lothor's monsters are getting stronger everyday and if you were killed i wouldn't be able to forgive myself, so i thought if i put it off, then my feelings would go away or at least dye down, so if any thing did happen to you it wouldn't hurt as much. But it didn't work, thats why i was coming to see you now. Too see if you still wanted to have a go, but clearly you didn't. **

**" But i didn't know that, i thought you didn't want to be more than friends, there was no way i could know, so i let go of my feelings for you, and it killed me inside to do it!"**

**" Well you have hurt me more than you could know, and i'm gonna make you and Hunter pay for hurting me!"**

**Then he ninja streaked out of there faster than ever. Tori just colloaspes on the ground, some how her feelings for Blake were coming back.**

**"_Why didn't you just tell me_."**

**Just then a huge explostion came from the side of Tori about 6 meters away. It was one of lothor's creeps.**

**"Hello there miss, i'm looking for the ranger's i'm kaorinite ( _kay-or-ie-nite_) and you better be ready for pain"**

**"Oh greet, just what i need" **

**Then she morphed**

**"Ninja storm!"**

**"Ranger form!"**

**"Ha!"**

_**BACK AT NINJA OPS**_

**Shane, Dustin, cam, sensia and Hunter all sat around the table talking about what was happing.**

**" I don't see how Blake could still have feelings for her, he left her hanging." said Shane**

**" I think he did it cause he was scared of losing her to one of Lothor's creeps." Said Hunter " Oh man why didn't i think of that before, i'm such a jerk!"**

**" I didn't know you liked Tori in that way." Said Cam**

**"Well i'm"--**

**Just then a navy streak came in to the room and headed stright for Hunter!**

**There was a couple of small explosens from where Hunter had been hit and he hit the ground, every one else ran to help him up. Then the streak finally stopped, to show Blake but as the navy thunder ranger.**

**"I'm going to make you pay for hurting me!"**

**"Are you crazy" Shouted Dustin helping Hunter up **

**"Stay out of this Dustin, this is between me and him."**

**"Why are you doing this, your my brother i know i hurt you bu"-- Blake cut him off! **

**"You have done more than hurt me, you took away the one girl i ever truly cared about, as far as i'm concered your no longer my brother!"**

**Hunter's eyes opened widly,those words cut through his heart more than any thing before.**

**"Blake stop being so stupid!" yelled Cam**

**" Stupid! What would you know, have you ever had the one girl you cared about taken from you by your closest family and friend. No didn't think so. You have no right to call me stupid! You don't know what i'm feeling."**

**Just then the alarm started going off signaling there was an attack, Shane,Dustin, Cam and Hunter ran over to the SC (super computer) while Blake just lingered behide them but he could see what was on the screen. , a picture came up Showing Tori getting thrashed in by Kaorinite! **

**" It's killing her" yelled Dustin**

**Then Koarinite shot a hude blast at Tori sending her flying into the air spinning, then hitting a wall and landing on the ground with a sicking thud. Then her ranger outfit disappeared leaving a badly cut, bruised and bleeding figure just lying there, not moving. **

**Cam pressed a few buttons to bring but her med's (pulse, heart rate and breathing rate ect).**

**"Her pulse is very weak, she's dieing!"**

**"What! No!" yelled Blake as he dropped his thunder staff as he fell to the ground. "_What have i done, I left her out there alone." _he thought to himself. And all his anger and pain was washed away and replace with guilt and sorrow.**

**"We got to get out there now!" come on" yelled Hunter**

**" Ninja Storm!"**

**"Thunder Storm!"**

**"Samurai Storm!"**

**"Ranger Form!"**

**"Ha!"**

**The red,yellow and green ranger ninja streaked out of there, but Blake stooped Hunter.**

**"Hunter i'm sorry, this is my fault i didn't mean what i said, please forgive me"**

**"No it's my fault, but we'll talk about it later ok. Right now Tori needs our help."**

**"Right!"**

**Then they streaked out to join the others.**


	4. Death is such a strong word

**DOWN WHERE THE MONSTER IS**

**"Well well well, the little blue ranger isn't so strong after all, ha ha ha!"**

**Tori was leaned against the wall badly injured but she didn't care. she just wanted everything to be over. She was hurting more on the inside than the outside.**

**Kaorinite took a final aim at her, but just before it fired 5 colours surronded it and once again there were small explosens, and it was flinged back.**

**"Tori!" Yelled the green samurai ranger as he ran over to make sure she was ok. The navy and crimson rangers wanted nothing more than to run over and make sure she was ok but thought it would be best to keep there distaince.**

**" Cam,are they both ok?"**

**"Just a little shaken up we'll talk about it later."**

**"arraggh!" shouted all other rangers as they were shot with one of the cretures beams.**

**"Cam go and help them, i'll be ok, just go."**

**"Ok, don't move your badly hurt, ok?"**

**"Ok i won't move, dad, i promise." she said laughing but it caused her to gasp at the pain.**

**The samurai didn't want to leave her in this way but he had no choice, so he ran over to help his team mates, they all stood up and started attacking again. But it seemed to have no effect.**

**They were all blasted again and again on the final time they went down hard. **

**"So which one of you wants to go down first, i know the navy one!"**

**Then kaorinite took aim at him.**

**"Oh shit, not good" whispered Blake **

**"No, leave him alone. Blake run!" yelled Hunter in tears. He was about to lose the only family he had left and he was powerless to stop it.**

**"Fire!" She fired her main and most powerful weapon at him.**

**"Noooooooo" Yelled Dustin**

**"Blake!" Hunter tried to reach out to him but it was pointless. **

**The blast was about to hit him and time seemed to freeze for a moment, but then Tori jumped in front of the blast taking the whole hit herself.**

**"Nnnnoooooooo!" Shouted Blake **

**"Toooorrriiii!" yelled Hunter**

**"Oh no" whispered Dustin**

**The other two rangers were in tears at the sight of seeing one of there closest friends get hurt so badly and they did nothing to stop it.**

**She was thrown back into another wall, but this time she slammed right through it, then finally hit the ground.**

**Blake dragged himself over to her side.**

**"Tori, Tori, answer me. please be ok!" said Blake trying to get rid of some of the blood that was on her head then he pulled her into his arms.**

**"I'm sorry Blake, please forgive me." She said softly as she looked up into his eyes and smiled then she went limp in his armes.**

**"Tori! No, please no, no." He could do nothing as the one person he loved slipped away from this world in his arms.**

**"Well thats what you get for throwing yourself in front of dangours weapons." shouted kaorinite throwing her head back laughing.**

**" Your gonna pay for that!" shouted Blake in tears.**

**Then some how Blake got up and started attacking the monster with all his strengh and it was clearly having effect. He kept on repeativly hitting it. Hunter Then got up and did the same they both joined there powers and kill the monster with one huge blast. But this time it never grow big, it was completly distroyed.**

**The two thunder rangers ran over to were the other 3 were, but not in there ranger outfit's. They were trying to wake Tori up.**

**"Power down"**

**Then they ran over.**

**"She's, she's dead." said Cam stumble backwards then fall on his knee's crying.**

**"No no i won't let her die!" screamed Dustin**

**Shane held her in his armes, while Dustin tried to bring her back.**

**" It was ment for me i'm the one surrpose to be there lying dead not her!" yelled Blake hitting the floor.**

**Then kim's body began to give off a blue light and she began to dissapear right in front of them.**

**"Hu? Whats happing, no!" Said Shane**

**"What's going on.! Wait!" yelled Dustin .**

**But she was gone nothing remanded apart from her morpher. It was lying were the former ranger use to be.**

**"Wait! Come back! Tori!" shouted Dustin. But it was too late.**

**"_I'm sorry, i wasn't strong enough." _All the rangers heard the voice and knew it was hers, but that was it, there was no sigh of her.**


	5. Coping

**Author's note- Hope you like it so far let me know what you think.**

**BACK AT NINJA OPS**

**A couple of days after Tori had died.**

**"I can't belive she's really gone, i still expect her to run down those stair laughing and joking with a huge smile on." said Shane leaning over the desk**

**" It's not fair, she was always the strongest of the lot of us." Said Dustin who was still in tears. Cause he just lost his childhood friend. He had known her longer than any one else, the had done every thing together. And they had no secrets.**

**"It's my fault, she's gone if i hadn't left her out there and come looking for Hunter, she would be ok."**

**"Your right there." Whispered Cam**

**"what?" said Sensei " Son what are you saying?"**

**"Well think about it if you to hadn't of done what you did, Tori would still be here with us."**

**"Cam that's not fair" Said Shane **

**"No he's right." said Blake**

**" Leave him alone! It's not just his fault, it's mine as well." yelled Hunter**

**"You can say that again!" yelled Dustin **

**Blake ninja streaked out.**

**"Blake!"**

**Then Hunter left after him.**

**Leaving the other to ask why Cam and Dustin said those things.**

**"What well it's true i was just being honest."**

**"It may have been there fault but thats not a reason to hold it against them, they didn't want any of this to happen it just did." Shouted Shane.**

**"If we don't sort things out then they will turn against us again and that not what Tori would have wanted." said Sensei**

**They all started fighting when...**

**"It's no one's fault." said a soft voice. **

**They all knew who's voice it was.**

**Then a blue light appered in front of them all, then a blue shadow walked out of the light and it turned into Tori.**

**"Tori? I don't understand, your surrpose to be er...dead." asked Dustin.**

**" Wait so your back for good, please tell me i'm not dreaming?." Asked Shane.**

**"Your not dreaming Shane."**

**"Tori it's really you!." said Dustin as he ran over a hugged her tighlty**

**"Yes but i'm only here for a short while."**

**" What, why!" Yelled Dustin**

**" I died, thats why."**

**"But then why are you back?" asked Cam**

**" I never got a chance to say goodbye to you all and say sorry for all this."**

**" But this isn't far, who makes the rules for when you go, they can't just give you back to us for a while then take you away again!" said Shane**

**" I'm sorry it's just the way it is. i don't have long so i'm here to say bye and then i need to find the other two and set things right."**

**" Do you have to go so soon." Ask Dustin **

**" Yes i'm sorry for every thing and all the pain i have caused you over the past few days."**

**They all came round her and gave her a hug and said there good bye's.**

**" We'll miss you Tori."**

**" I'll miss you too, but rememeber i'll always be watching over you and lend you a hand when i can. I love you all so much, your my family and don't ever forget it."**

**With that she vanished in to a ball of light and left.**

**"Good bye Tori, you'll always be in our hearts." said Sensei **

**For some reason all there pain was gone and they felt normal again. But they knew things would never be the same.**


	6. Feeling better

**DOWN AT THE PLACE WHERE TORI DIED**

**"Hey Hunter i'm sorry about all this."**

**"It's not your fault. We both felt the same way about Tori."**

**They both walked over to the clif and looked out at the sunset.**

**"It's not far we didn't even get to say good bye." said Hunter.**

**"Why did you have to save me?" asked Blake. **

**" I did it so you didn't get hurt."**

**"What!"**

**They both turned around to see Tori standing behind them.**

**Hunter feel to the floor in shock.**

**"Oh my god is it really you?"**

**" Yes."**

**"But how, why?" asked Blake**

**"I'm not back for good, just for a while, so i can say good bye and clear the air."**

**" Wh-- your really hear. wow. er..." Blake could barly breath**

**" Do the other's know your hear?" asked Hunter**

**" Yes i have spoken to them. I did just after you left, you both should know this is not your fault, you shouldn't blame yourselfs for my death. And i love you both and that's what caused this."**

**"But we both love you and that's the problem." Said Blake**

**" No. not any more, i'm gone and you'll love others."**

**"But not in the same way!" shouted Hunter who was fighting his tears**

**" Of course not and i wouldn't want you too. Just know you'll both be in my heart and i will you see you both again, but not for a long time. You both have each other and that's what matters. I will always be watching other you both. Just promise me you'll watch out for each other. And watch out for the others too, they didn't mean what they said."**

**" Are you going now?" asked Blake **

**" Yes, i have too."**

**They all walked over to each other for a hug. Then a huge white light appeared a few meters away and Hunter's and Blake's parents came out.**

**"Hello, sons." said Amarah (thats there mothers name, don't know there real one's so i named them myself, if any one knows there name please tell me and i'lll change it.)**

**"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Hunter**

**" We also came to say good bye and let you know, Tori will be with us, and we'll look out for her. And we'll all watch over you." Said John (dad's name, didn't know it, sorry!)**

**The pair walked over to there son's, and kissed and hugged them.**

**" It's time to go now, Tori."**

**Tori nodded," Ok, I'll miss you all."**

**" Take care of each other, we're so proud of you." said Amarah with a tear in her eye.**

**"No one could ask for better son's than you too, goodbye and good luck."**

**Amarah and John walked in to the light and were gone, but before Tori did she turned around and winked.**

**" Give Lothor a message for me, say i'll be seeing him soon. Good luck." Then she entered the path way to the after world. Then it dissapeared.**

**Hunter and Blake just looked at each other and nodded, every thing felt like it was going to be ok. And a few minuets later they were joinded by the other rangers and sensei. They all looked out to the sea and watched the sun set. Then they heard her again.**

**"_I'll always be with you, no matter what happens_."**

**They all smiled and walked home. They knew she was ok and happy and they would see her soon. In this life or the next, but they knew it would be soon.**

**The End **

**Author's note's- so what do you think sorry Tori died, don't get me wrong i love her and i'm think of writing a squal to this story about her coming back let me know what you think and if i should. **


End file.
